


Fledgings

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Helping, New vampires, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgings

Clint being a powerful vampire is famous among the race.  
He helps new vampires adjust.  
Their sires leave them after turning them.  
Clint helps them adjust to vampirism.   
They in turn are grateful to him and always help him.  
Clint has experience with this.  
So he is a big brother to everyone he helps.


End file.
